The Secret
by Panemsheik
Summary: Thor/Loki Unrelated: Loki is hiding a secret from his husband.


**Title: Destiny **

**Rating: T **

**Warnings: contains slash, mentions MPREG**

**Pairings: Thor/Loki, Fandral/Darcy and Sif/Oc**

**A/n: the Oc Malden is mine, he's the only person I own in the story. **

**Summary: Loki had a daughter with Thor that he gave up, now years later, she is found and returned to ASGARD where she belongs. **

**A/n 2: this story takes place sometime during Thor, but there are events that take place, as I've written it, with the avengers that happen pre-movie. In other words, it's slightly AU. **

I held the tiny baby in my arms as I stormed away from the castle in the dead of night. I was determined to get to the Bifrost before Thor noticed I was not in bed. Once I arrived the guard Heimdall stood proudly over the Bifrost.

"What is your business King Loki?" he addressed me. I held the tiny baby out.

"I need to go to Midgard to find a home for her. Please." I pleaded with him.

"Is she not the future queen of Asgard?"

"She is, but Thor does not wish to have a girl. I do not wish to displease him."

"You majesty, he shall love the child no matter the gender."

"I understand that, but what would everyone say if they knew the crown prince is actually a princess? I do not wish to disgrace his name."

"Understood. But I shall keep an eye on the princess. For your knowledge."

"Thank you."

He finally let me by and I headed to Midgard. Once there I disguised myself as a teen mother and wandered around. Eventually I found a nice couple in their early thirties. They were talking about children.

"I really want a child." The woman nearly cried. The man just consoled her. I walked to them, the baby in my arms.

"You can have her." I said to them. The woman who had tears in her eyes only stared at me.

"Pardon?" the man asked. I handed her over. They didn't take her.

"I do not want my daughter and I heard you say that you want a child. Here you go." I pushed the baby to them and finally the man took her. "Just make sure she is loved."

I ran away before anything else was said but I thought I heard "I will."

Back on Asgard I snuck into bed before Thor woke. He never knew I was with child and he never would.

**Nineteen Years Later:**

There was a war raging on Midgard. After some events that happened some years ago, Thor was called again by the Midgardians to help. Not wanting to leave me behind like last time, he bought me along. It's been nearly twenty years since I was last on Midgard and what had happened while I was here. By that time I had finally conceived an heir worthy of the house of Odin. Malden Odin, I conceived him shortly after my daughter. He stood proud like his father, yet played tricks like me.

"You'll stay with Lady Sif and the warriors three." I instructed him. "You are not to leave out of their sight. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." He spoke. I could tell he wanted to go. Nearing that of a man he wanted desperately to be like Thor, to see battle. I would not allow it.

"Loki, it is time to leave." Thor's voice boomed off the castle walls. I gave my son one last hug before I left with Thor.

….

Midgard, Or Earth as I was instructed to call it had not changed. Only thing was the technological advances. We met with Tony Stark, who gave us a place to live while we stayed. His home was enormous, not as big as house of Odin, but nearly.

"I've met with a scientist. She's in the living room. She's going to help us out with the situation."

We followed him to the living room, the other members of the team were already there. I took a seat on a chair away from the crowd. Thor stood as he usually does. Tony began to speak, and once he moved I saw the woman. Her name was Jane and she had bought her crew with her to help them, Scientist Eric Selvig and assistant Darcy Lewis. It couldn't be, how could I not have known that she was here? I've been keeping an eye on her. My daughter was here. Standing not ten feet from Thor and I, her true parents. I got up quickly and left the room without anyone noticing me. At least I thought that I had.

"Dude, you ok?" I turned to see Darcy standing in the hall with me.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Your Loki right? A frost Giant right?"

I stopped for a moment. Did she know? She couldn't. I made sure to keep that half of her dormant.

"Yes I am."

"That's so cool. I read all about them in my mythos book."

"You must be very interested in this subject. I presume."

She smiled. She had the same bright smile as Thor, all of mine that she had was my hair and eyes, other than that she resembled more of Thor, her brassiness was all of that of him. I was about to say something else when Thor appeared. He gave Darcy a look, not realizing who the girl that stood before him truly was.

"You and I are to go with Jane and her crew to further investigate the phenomena."

I nodded and followed Thor, Darcy not too far behind. Turns out we needed to take two vehicles to get to the destination. Thor and I ended up with Darcy in her car. It was the most awkward moment of my life.

"So, you're a Norse god, who married a Frost Giant?" Darcy asked Thor. He seemed all too happy to answer her questions.

"Yes." He responded.

"But don't your people and his people despise each other?"

"And our marriage bought together our people. Not to mention the fact of our son who shall rule over both kingdoms once he is of age."

"Wait, I read somewhere that Frost giants can have kids, but usually isn't their first child a girl?"

I froze, this was true. How did she know that? All of that was wiped from all history books, mortal, Asgardian and especially my world. No one was to know.

"That is impossible. Malden is Loki's only child. He is male."

If only Thor knew the truth. The rest of the ride was silent. No more words were exchanged between Thor and Darcy, when we stopped, she pulled me to the side.

"You know I'm right. You're first child should have been a girl."

This girl was ever persistent. Like her father.

"Yes Darcy, my first child was a girl. But Thor, the house of Odin shall be ruled by a male successor. Not a female."

"Where is the girl?"

I wanted so desperalty to tell her, you are the one. But I stayed silent.

"I bought her to earth, years ago. I gave her to a loving family. She was only a couple days old." Tears began to fall from my eyes. How am to stand here and tell the young woman that I gave up that I did so when she wasn't even a month yet?

"Don't cry. It's not your fault. Not your fault that you married a man who would not have loved his first child because she was not the proper ruler of the kingdom."

"No, it isn't like that. Thor would have loved her no matter, but imagine the ridicule that would accompany Thor from the other realms if they realized that he was to hand over power to a woman."

"It shouldn't matter, she could have easily done her father proud."

"I understand that now. But it's too late. She is happy on earth and I do not wish to take her away from that."

"You've kept tabs on her haven't you?"

"Yes. I've watched her grow into a respectable young woman. She's bright, and charming, much like Thor. She possess the qualities of us."

"Why don't you go and look for her? Tell her the truth?"

"The truth?" I scoffed. "What am I to say? You're half god, half frost giant and you are to be the heir to a kingdom on a different realm? I would be locked away."

"I'd believe it if you told me."

"Loki, come inside this instant. I sense a storm approaching and I do not wish for you to fall Ill." Thor called from the door.

"We should go." I spoke.

"He can sense weather changes?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing."

The way that Darcy said that had me worried. Maybe I misunderstood this woman. Perhaps she knew more than she was reveling.

…

Thor slept peacefully that night. And Darcy had me thinking, perhaps I should tell him about the child I bore before Malden. So I shook him until he woke.

"Thor, Wake up please. It is important." He grumbled and kept turning. I did not want to use my tricks on him, so I did the next best thing. I kissed him just above the ear, his favorite spot. That did the trick.

"Loki, if you wish to fornicate then we shall wait till morning." He whispered.

"I do not wish to fornicate. It is what Darcy spoke of today, about how have girls before boys."

Thor sat up immediately. "And like I told that wench."

"Watch your tongue Thor, do speak of her like that."

"Why do you care of how I speak of that woman?"

I sighed. "Because that woman is our daughter."

….

I spent the entire telling Thor the story of how I gave her away. Thor was indeed angry.

"I did not care if the baby was a girl, she was my daughter."

"I know Thor."

"We have missed so much with her."

"You understand when we leave here she cannot come."

"Why not Loki? She is ours."

"She is happy here. This is her life."

Thor took a seat after he had been pacing all night.

"She is the heir, my heir to the Odins. She must take her rightful place in Asgard."

"She isn't just going to go with us. After all I abandoned her, I gave her away because I was ashamed of the ridicule that you were to endure if people knew of her existence."

Thor took me into his arms and kissed me gently. "We should at least tell her about her true heritage. Then she shall decide."

…..

Thor wanted to come with me when I told Darcy the truth, but he had to go with the others after there was an attack in California.

"Hello Darcy." I smiled once she opened the door of the small place she resided in.

"Hello Loki." She repeated. "What brings you here?"

"I took what you said, about my daughter. I told Thor of her existence."

"And?"

"And he wants to bring her to Asgard once we return."

"Have you seen her yet?"

"Yes, on many accounts. We've spoken."

"What did she say?"

I took a seat. This was going to be a very hard thing to do.

"I haven't told her the truth of who she is. She doesn't know I am her father."

"Well, you need to tell her, and soon."

"I'm getting to that, you see."

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. What if she rejects me? What if she hates me for what I did?

"Darcy, you…You are, you're the daughter."

I waited for a sign of something. There was nothing. She was quiet, stunned, eyes blank as she took in what was being said, of finding out who she really is.

''You're my father? And Thor? I'm not human?"

"Yes, Yes, and Yes. How are you taking it?"

"I need a drink." She went to pour a drink, I grabbed the bottle from her hands.

"You are not old enough to drink.

"Now you want to be a parent to me?"

That hurt, I knew I had no real right to parent her. She was right.

"I am sorry." I said. Her expression softened.

"No, I'm sorry. It's a lot to take in. I mean we talked about this child and the whole time it was me. Were you ever going to tell me the truth?"

"Yes, when I found the right time."

"So, Thor or should I call him dad, but you're dad too. Ok, I'm going to call you dad and him Father. That works for me. So father wants me to go back to Asgard and proclaim my rightful place as future queen of Asgard?"

"It is up to you."

"And I have to share the throne with my brother? Wait, I have a brother! A baby brother." she said ecstatically.

"Yes, a brother. But you won't have to share since you were born first. But if you wish, you and he may share the throne."

"Huh, and Asgard is this magical realm where I can be anything I want right? No one will pick on me?"

Right, I remember now. She was bullied a lot in school, everyone picked on her. I did nothing for fear of her learning the truth. I watched daily as my daughter was tormented. But now she is a princess, no shall ever harm her.

''And you have four body guards. Lady Sif and the warriors three. They shall protect you at all costs."

"I want to go. I want to learn of my birth right. I want to see where I came from."

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about how she would love Asgard, how she would love her brother who bore a resemblance Thor and yet was one for pranks. I told her about the frost giants, her grand-father Laufley who would just adore her.

"How am I going to tell my parents? I mean you can't just show up."

"I shall return to the form that I appeared to them when I first gave you away. Then you can just tell them that I found you after all this time and that you wish to get to know me."

"You'll think they'll fall for that?"

"You are like me, you have a golden tongue. Anything you say will convince anyone."

"Well the issue also is going to come up about the fact that they lied to me all my life. I mean I found out that I'm adopted."

"I'm sure they were going to tell you eventually."

"If they waited this long I don't think so."

"Give them the benefit of the doubt sweetheart."

"We're going to talk to them tonight. You, me and Father."

I only laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you took so quickly to calling us dad and father."

"Well, I always knew I was different and to find out that it's true, well, that's just who I am."

…..

We later went to Darcy's parents' home. I once again disguised myself as the runaway teen, this time more mature than before. Thor took my hand into his as Darcy knocked on the door. When they answered the door the faces that usually hosted smiles fell.

"You're back." The mother spoke softly. It was more to me than to Darcy.

"Yes" I responded.

They let us in, the home was simple, elegant. Nothing like Darcy, whose personality screamed individuality.

"I found her." I said. "I had begun to miss her, and soon the father discovered that I gave her away and wanted to find her."

"And I want to get to know them. I've decided to go back to Ohio with them."

"Darcy. You barely know these people." Her father shouted,

"I know, but I want to. I want to know the baby brother that I found out that I have, I mean if it wasn't for her finding me then I would have never known that I was adopted now would I?"

They exchanged glances. "We were going to tell you. Someday." The mother said.

"Yeah, someday, sure. Most people tell their kids that they were adopted when they turn sixteen, not even then earlier than that. But you kept it a secret. For so long." Darcy said angrily.

"Darcy, calm down." Thor advised. He had a temper and knew how it could easily get out of control, and I had taken off the spell, since she knew now, that kept her frost giant abilities hidden. This could have gotten messy very quickly, Thor placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She immediately calmed down.

"I'll be leaving in a few days."

…

**A week later: **

The situation was adverted. Everyone returned to their respectable places. Thor and I, along with Darcy returned to Asgard. She was amazed at what she saw when we arrived. The Bifrost alone was enough, she had only read about this place and to see it come to live astounded her. The castle is what really took her. The rooms, the antiques. Everything. Lady Sif was the first to greet us. With a usual smile, she rushed and hugged us.

"We've missed you all so much! Who is this?" she said when she saw Darcy.

Thor pulled Darcy into an embrace. "This is for another time. Our guest is tired and would like to retire to a room."

"Of course. It's nice to meet you."

We walked away from Sif and headed to the fourth corridor which housed our room, Malden's and now Darcy. Her room was adjacent to Malden's.

"This will be your room." I pointed to it.

"Who is this?" I heard Malden's voice. I turned and he was standing, or leaning against his door. Arms, crossed. He wasn't pleased.

"This is Darcy. Your sister, older sister." I told him. He stood instantly and crossed to Darcy. He was close to her, staring at her to see if what I said was true. He went to touch her and she pushed him, he landed in his room, she had her father's strength.

"Did I just do that?" she asked.

Thor and I smiled. "Yes." We said together.

"She is my sister." Malden smiled as he got up and came back out of the room. "She shall be a truly marvelous warrior."

We all laughed as Darcy began to unpack. Every now and then she would ask us questions about the place to better get acquainted.

"Don't worry sweetie, you shall know your way around in no time. Dinner is soon, so wash up and wear the gown that is in the closet."

I left her to own devices as I headed into my room with Thor.

"Do you think that she will be alright here?" I asked worriedly. Thor patted my back as he whispered soothing words.

"She will be fine. She has us for parents. Nothing can stop her."

"I hope you are right."

Dinner consisted of just Thor, Myself, Malden, Darcy, Sif and Fandral. The other warriors couldn't make it. Darcy sat closest to me as Fandral sat next to her. She looked beautiful in her silk, cream colored gown that was made from the most beautiful of fabrics.

"So, you said that you will introduce us to this woman," Sif reminded us.

"Oh yes, "Thor began. "This is Darcy, she is Loki and I's first child."

The forks dropped. Sif looked to us, Fandral looked to Darcy, of course he was interested in her, and to now know that she was the daughter of his best friend, he was not sure that he wanted to pursue her.

"But, How?" Sif asked.

"Another time shall we?" I told them.

They agreed before returning to their meals.

I saw Fandral whisper something in Darcy's ear and she began to blush. I was always so worried about her and seeing how she took to the new world that I forgot about the many suitors that would await her. I surely was not the only one. Thor noticed and so did Malden. Being the brother, though younger he wanted to protect his sister.

"Fandral, let's have a talk outside shall we?" Malden spoke. Anyone could see that the talk would turn into a bloodbath if not supervised. Sif followed them.

"Seems as though Fandral is interested in you." I told her. She shrugged.

"He's ok."

"He wants to be your suitor." Thor added before taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't think so. I just got here. I'm not ready to married yet."

"And you won't be. Not until I decide."

Just like Thor, over protective father, same as Malden. Over protective younger brother. I did not know what to do with these two.

….

**So I was making this into a one-shot, then as I began writing the ending I thought about just making it a longer Fic, just with Darcy being on Asgard and adjusting. So the series is going to be changing POV"S, ranging from Thor to Fandral. **


End file.
